Yugioh Z-5
by sonicfanwho99
Summary: When the Number threat returns a new generation of signers must come to collect them and save the world as was done 40 years ago, however a new generation of signer brings the arrival of a new generation of Barian Emperors. Can The new signers gather together and find all the numbers or will the Barian's acomplise their final goal ?
1. A New Begining

"You know I never thought it would all end like this, my best friend beating me down, almost losing everything I ever knew and adored. Losing the one person who I loved….

"Now is the time to tell this story before you know, i draw my finally draw and possibly lose. It all started 9 months ago..

9 Months Earlier

There I was 15 years old with the leather jacket he had worn since 9th grade and somehow still fit.

"Hey Yuko try and keep up buddy"

Now thats my Best friend Kei we've been friends for a while. He had White natural hair and often wore his signature suit and vest with a thick black tie. He wore baggy jeans and had worn the same blue sneakers since the beginning of the year. I missed him like that.

We have had these races to school ever since we started Freshman year.

At this point it was the end of our 2nd year of high school it was our final day. Little did we know what would happen that day would change us all forever.

"Kei thats not fair you got a hoverboard come on !"

"Would you like me to get off ?" "YES !"

"To bad buddy I'm winning this thing"

He just kept going and won that day Kei was always one step ahead of me. As school passed there was one was on my mind, Dueling. At the end of the year the school always had an end of the year duel of the top 2 of each class for each different grade level. This year it was me and Kei. We had to duel it out to decide who would make it to the finals. And now it was time to duel him.

"Yuko I hope you know i'm not going to go easy on you."

He then slaps on the X2MRK-9 Duel Disk. A duel disk that used laser technology to extend out the disk out so that the duelists didn't have to carry the extra weight of the actual extending disk.

"Im not going easy on you either as i have the hope that I will win."

The ironic part is this was our first duet together we had never dueled before we had mainly spectated each other.

"Are you 2 ready for the graduation duel !"

"Yes and let the hope burn bright !" Never knew that would become my catchphrase

"Yes now lets duel Yuko."

DUEL !

"I'll start of this duel Yuko, I Draw !" "I'll play Constellar Star Chart . Now I'll summon Constellar Pollux(1700/600), then I'm allowed to summon Constellar Sombre(1550/1600). Now I create the overlay network to XYZs summon Constellar Praesepe (2400/800). I'll then activate the effect of my Constellar Sky Chart which allows me to draw one card. I then set 2 cards face down and end my turn."

I was nervous the first time we had dueled but i snapped out of this and drew my card.

"I DRAW ! I'll play One for One which now I'm now allowed to send Level eater to my grave and summon TuningWare (100/300) Now I summon Junk Warrior (1300/500) and use its special ability to summon back Level Eater (600/0) from my grave. Now i'll tune them together and to synchro summon forth Junk Warrior(2300/1300)."

"Hate to break it up to you but your monsters still weaker than mine."

"That may be true but i still have some cards left to activate."

"Wait, what ?"

"TuningWare effect is now activated when I synchro summon with TuningWare I can draw one card, now I activate Level Eater's effect and summon him from the grave by reducing Junk Warrior's level. Now since a monster was summoned from my graveyard I can summon from my hand DoppelWarrior (800/800). Now Junk Warrior's effect activates in which it gains the attack of all monster with less than 1000 attack, meaning he gains 1400 making him at 3700 attack ! Now Attack Junk Warrior !"

"I activate my monsters special ability to give it 1000 more attack ! Now while this doesn't change the fate of my monster i only take 300 damage."

"Not so fast I play Scrap Fist which means this turn while Junk Warrior is attacking you can't activate card effects."

(Yuko/4000 - Kei/2700) "NOOO! MY PRAESEPE ! You'll pay for that Stunt."

" I'll just set one card face down and end my turn."

"I'll admit pretty decent but you're going to have to be better to beat me. Now I DRAW ! I play Constellar Sombrero's Ability which means he can banish himself and allow me to add Pollux to my hand I'll then Summon him. Then I can Normal Summon Constellar Kaus form my hand. Then i'm allowed to change both his and Pollux's level to one due to Causes effect. Now I XYZs summon Constellar Pleiades.

I stood in both awe and horror as I saw the almighty trump card Kei had always won games with. This was the moment I knew I was in for a real fight.

"Now this will be the end I activate my Pleiades effect in which he can detach 1 Xyz material and send a card back to your hand. Now disappear Junk Warrior.

I saw my mighty card disappear before my eyes back to my extra deck and i became Frightened and realized I had to do something and fast.

"Now I play my face down Solar Ray ! Now for every light monster I control you take 600 life points of damage."

(Yuko(3400)/Kei(2700)

"Ahhh !"

"Next I activate Constellar Sky Chart and I get to draw one card. Now attack Pleiades Destroy that Level Eater, Several Star Crush !"

(Yuko(1500)/Kei(2700)

"How did u come back so hard and is this what your true power is ?"

"Yuko the situation was hopeless and you know what's at stake for me here i gotta win no matter the cost."

"Look u know why i gotta win this too you know."

Little did I know thats where my troubles would begin.

"I'll set this card face down and end my turn."

"My destiny draw, the one that will win me the game. Deck give me what I need ! DRAW! I play Dark Eruption Which allows me to add Junk Synchron back to my hand."

"Well if u were hoping to go for ur Doppelwarrior Ability you were mistaken. I play Pleiades ability again ! Sending Your Warrior back to your hand. "

"Now you no longer can bring back Junk Warrior."

That was then my life changed forever at this point I blacked out, but according to Kei this is what happened.

My pupils turned into a aquamarine color and I started to make my move.

"Now Kei you will see my true power I special summon Unknown Synchron and now I'll summon Junk Synchron and activate its ability to bring back TuningWare. Next up DoppelWarrior ability activates which allows me to summon him back from my hand. Now I'll tune my Junk Synchron with my DoppelWarrior to summon forth Nexus Synchron now i activate the effect of doppelwarrior which allows me to summon forth 2 doppel tokens. Now I activate my Nexus Synchro effect which allows me to summon back Junk Synchron and Tune them together !"

"Nexus Synchro isn't a tuner monster ?!"

"You bet your ass he isn't and now i summon forth STARDUST DRAGON (2500/2000) !"

"I've never seen that card before ,and it's not in the Nova City Database, how did you obtain that card !"

"Now I tune my 2 tokens, Tuningware, and Unknown Synchron to Synchro summon Armory Arm (1800/1200) ! Now I'll equip it to Stardust Dragon this now gives him a 1000 attack point boost (3500/2000). Now attack Stardust Dragon , Starlight Stream Blast !"

(Yuko(1500)/Kei(1700))

"Nice try my friend but i've survived by 1700 life points. I'll give you props though it was pretty decent."

"It's not over yet."

"What do you mean not over you've already attacked."

"Have you forgotten my Armory Arms special ability, it inflicts damage equal to the destroyed monster's special attack."

I then turned around and walked away as Kei took the blow from Armory Arm and how he had screamed in horror and pain….


	2. Return of The Numbers

_**Hey guys hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and just wanted to point out that there are going to be possible misplays and wrong using of some cards every once and while, just cause when writing these duel you have to keep track of everything and I do know I slipped up at some points in the story and future chapters ,so please hold back the negitive comments of how effects really work caus elike I said writing this is really hard to keep track of the duel itself. So thanks you guys and enjoy !**_

"_**Battle is the most magnificent competition in which a human can indulge in. It brings out all that is best; it removes all that is base. All men are afraid in battle. The coward is the one who lets his sense of fear overcome his sense of duty. Duty is the essence of manhood."**_

I didn't know at the time but something similar happened on the other side of town but I'll get to that later. I'm pretty sure you guys want to know what happened to Kei at this point in time.

A Crowd gathered around Kei and it was a brutal sight since 2089 solid vision had come to the point where the monsters could actually hurt you to the point of getting a broken bone. Luckily such incidents were rare and only a blow with some serious force could do it, in fact it was so unlikely there was a better chance at winning the lottery. It was then I came out of realization of what had happened.

"What the hell happened to Kei ?!"

I then was approached by a girl from the crowd saying, "Don't you remember you idiot you summoned that damn dragon and it completely demolished Kei !"

I was shocked to hear this cause like I said i blacked out at that point and had not known what happened.

"How I don't even remember the duel, I blacked out when I drew my card after he ended his turn with Pleiades ."

"Well I hope you know that I'm your next opponent and that you're going to pay for what you did to him.

"Wait you look to young to be a senior or junior."

"Well they found out that both the champ for the senior and junior class had cheated on their exams after some jealous friends found out and exposed it to the principal. "

"So if you're my opponent by default your must be…"

"Niwako Bara, top 3 in the sophomore class and and legendary user of the plants."

She was about the same height as me except i was probably just 3 centimeters higher and was wearing her skirt with red and black stockings. She also had some long black arm gloves which resemble what women used to wear to parties back in 1920's, a red top, and to top it all off had ginger hair with black eyes. I really didn't realize how special she would become in my life until 2 weeks later.

"Well I'm Yuko Shink and I'm the user of the ones who have been tossed to the scraps.

"Well then King of Junk I'll see you in the final round. "

"I'll be waiting for that Ms. Queen of Roses."

She looked back gave me a smile and a thumbs up and proceeded to walk away.

I didn't realize that anyone left the room in fact I was the only one left just me and my deck alone in the room. Suspicious I looked around to see a student walking towards me in a hood. The room started to turn into numbers and then transformed into a what looked like a puppeteer shop as the room was filled with hanging puppets.

I've waited your arrival back tamer of stardust." he said in an dark and echo like voice.

"What do you mean by that and where are we ?"

"Duel me and we shall find out."

"Fine then lets duel !'

(Yuko-4000/?-4000)

"I'll start first, I'll start this turn of by summoning Rock Stone Warrior in attack mode. then I'll set 2 cards face down and end my turn."

"Hah - If thats the best you can do then you're doomed my friend. I draw ! I'll play card destruction so now I'll send Gimmick Puppet Gear Charger and Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll to the grave then I get to draw 2 cards ! Then You do the same !"

"Alright I'll send Quillbolt Hedgehog and Level Eater to the grave to draw 2 cards."

"I'll then activate Foolish Burial and send Gimmick Puppet Twilight Joker to my Grave. I'll then activate the effect of Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll by banishing Gear Changer I can now summon my Doll back to the field so return back Dreary Doll (0/0) ! I'll then activate Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll's effect from my hand and special summon him to the field since there is already a Gimmick Puppet on the field, so rise Magnet Doll (1000/1000) ! Now I activate the spell card Junk Puppet and its effect allows me to summon another Puppet from my graveyard so rise to the field Twilight Joker (800/1600) ! Now I can overlay all 3 of them to summon forth the monster who will win this duel come on out…"

Before he can finish I saw a purple number 88 appear on his forehead and then he summon monster that still haunts my nightmares to this day.

"I XYZ SUMMON No.88 : Gimmick Puppet of Leo(3200/2300) !

I had never seen such a card , As it appeared from the ground it gave off a major energy and appeared before me.

"Now i activate its ability since i have no spells or traps on the field I can now detach one destiny counter on Leo !"

I then screamed as i felt the life being sucked right out of me

"ahh, what was that !?"

"It was No. 88 's special ability in the destiney counters, which when there are 3 destiney counters you automatically lose the duel !"

"Wait what !"

"Now No.88 attack destroy Rockstone Warrior !

(Yuko-4000/Puppeteer - 4000)

"Check your duel disk its broken"

"No it isn't due to my warrior's special ability I take no damage and get these handy Rock Tokens (Level 1(0/0)).

"You got lucky I'll set this card face down and end my turn.

"Alright next I draw !"

I then felt it again like I was about to black out like I did earlier. My surrounding froze as if time had stopped and the world around became a bright white layer. I didn't want to lose control not again so i fought it and when i did a tall black sleek figure began to appear one with spiky black and blond hair wearing a white lab coat. It was transparent and he came right next to me and said.

"Well its about time, you fought me off."

"What do you mean, who are your suppose to be !"

"I'm the one who lives inside your inner soul, and the original tamer of the Stardust."

"What do you mean by that ?"

"My names Yusei Fudo and I'm the spirit who will guide you for your journey."

_**Those of you who have finished 5D's know Yusai's future was left a bit shady so hopefully in the next chapter (cause I already wrote it) you guys will like the explaination !**_


	3. Battle of Machines ! - The Rise of Chaos

**Hey Guys I hope your enjoying so far and hope you like this chapter so I can keep defying all your expectations ! Enjoy !**

"Who is Yusei Fudo ?"

"I was the best turbo duelist in my time nearly over half a century ago and the controller of one of the signer dragons that you possess in your extra deck right now."

I looked in the extra deck slot of my duel disk and sure enough it was there i could tell which one it was it glowed until I touched it and picked it up.

"Stardust Dragon, Ultimate signer dragon. Nice to see you've already obtained it."

"So this is the dragon Niwako was talking about the one that hurt Kei earlier."

"Apologies for that sometimes Stardust Dragon has a tendency to rarely hurt actual people."

"ok but why me ?"

"You see Yuko many years ago after defeating a villain Z-one and restoring peace to the world, knowing that one day the signers were to be needed again. I made a deal with The Crimson Dragon to put my soul and being into Stardust Dragon and locking it in the card until the world needed The signers again. This came at a cost though I had to leave the physical world and leave all my friends behind. The hardest thing I had to do in my life ,but since I knew it was for the safety of mankind so it would eventually be worth it and I now see that time has finally come for me to come back."

"So why did you come back ?"

"The return of the Barians."

"Barians, who are they suppose to be ?"

"They are an ancient utopian race made of chaos and thrive on it. they fight with battle of numbers vs numbers in a world where knowledge is the key to dominance. They appeared 40 years ago but they were stopped and time was rewritten to save all the lives lost and to help bring a brighter future. I guess some things you can't change with time travel."

"So what is up with these numbers are they related to the thing he just summoned" ?"

"Yes they are, they hold the path to the Numeric code the building block of the universe. Whoever wields all 100 numbers can control time with all powerful abilities that can't be stopped."

"So then is he a Barian ?"

"No simply a pawn to gain all the numbers and I sense coming from him at least 3. "

"So if he has the numbers why doesn't he just go to the Barainms and delivers it to them ?"

"Thats Humanity's downfall greed and power. When a number takes over a person they get influenced to take the power to themselves. There are very few who can resist the power and temptations these cards hold."

"So then am I immune."

"I assume so since the Crimson Dragon selected you as my vessel."

"WAIT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT !"

"It means that we share the same body and can now be aware of when either one of us is in control."

"Well then I think we'll need all the power we can get from each other."

"Right then are you ready for this"

"I don't know what's going to happen , but who am I to question fate for placing us together !"

"Let's go then Yuko !"

"Right, Yusei !"

"YU-GI-OH!"

Thats the first time we had the Stardust transformation and I will never forget that moment as I grew blond highlights and we both were in full control, fully synced together minds as we went towards the future and all the adventures me and Yusei would have together.

"wait what happened ?'"

"I'll tell you what happened we became the one thing that will beat you ! Now since its my turn I'll draw ! I'll summon Tuningware and then tune him with one rock token to get Formula Synchron(200/1500) !" I then get to draw another card due to tuning ware's effect. I then can send Jet synchron from my hand Unknown Synchron to summon Quickdraw Synchron(700/1400). Now I'll tune him with the other rockstone token to summon Junk Gardna. Then Finally I'll tune Junk Gardna(1400/2600) with Formula Synchron to summon forth Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) !"

"Its still can't destroy my gimmick puppet !"

"I know so I'll end my turn with that."

"Big Mistake now Leo Activate your effect once more and add another destiney counter!"

"AhhHHHHHhhhhh!"

It hurt like a bitch

"Now Leo Attack destroy Stardust Dragon !"

"Not so fast I play Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, now not only is your attack negated but I get to set it face down again for later use."

"Damn you I end my turn."

"Alright my turn I draw ! I play Junk Synchron and activate its effect to bring back TuningWare, now I activate the effect of quillbolt hedgehog and bring him back from the grave. Now I tune them all together and summon forth Junk Gardna (1400/2600). Now i activate his effect where I can switch Leo to defense mode ! Now this ought to be enough attack Stardust Dragon with Stardust Stream Blast !"

"Not so fast I play Rank-up Magic Quick Chaos ! Now I can Rank Up Leo to Chaos Number 88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo (3500/2500)."

"Buddy I hate to break it to you but was that the best you could do."

"You incompetent fool your monster is still weaker than mine."

"That true until I play a card from my hand !"

"From your hand ?!"

"Yep Double or Nothing ! Now since my monster attack didn't go through it can attack again with double the attack points !"

"What No !"

"You bet Stardust Dragon keep on going destroy that monster !"

(Yuko/4000-Puppeteer - 2500)

"Now Go Junk Gardna Knock him down some more, Shield Crush attack !"

(Yuko/4000-Puppeteer/1100)

"You'll pay for those stunts !"

"I'll end my turn with a facedown."

"I Draw ! Now I activate Revenge of Leo ! Now since I have both C88 and #88 in the graveyard i can now destroy every card on the field and inflict 1500 for each one !"

"Well you're mistaken I activate the effect of Stardust Dragon, which allows me to send him to the grave and negate the destruction ."

"Wait then that means."

"Yep, since Revenge of Leo was destroyed your the one to take 1500 this turn."

"NOOOO! IMPOSSIBLE !"

(Yuko-4000/Puppeteer -0000)

"and thats game !"

The purple world around us disappeared and I was back in school the only difference was it was now crowded again as it was when we left it. Niwako walking away from our previous conversation, Kei being escorted to the nurse's office, the timer for the final duel resumed its countdown and it was only 7 minutes to get the duel stadium they built over the school year. Still I could feel Yusei with me as he clearly made his presence known with his great energy and as I was going to resume on to the stadium.

"So this is what the future is like."

"Yup, this is what it is."

"Much different from when I was still in my physical form."

"What year were you still in you psychical form ?"

"Last I remember it was 2035."

"Well look on the bright side you ain't as old as you say you are."

"Am i suppose be relived ?"

"Naw it was just a joke. Actually now that I'm thinking about it what did happen to the number cards that guy had ?"

"Check your left pockets."

I did, i stopped in the hallway to figure it out. I pulled out 3 number cards :No.15 Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder, No. 40 Gimmick Puppet of Strings, and No.88 Gimmick Puppet of Leo.

"We should put these somewhere safe later."

"We should but keep them in pocket till now so we can know they're safe."

"Right."

I kept walking and as I made it to the stadium it looked did look weird it was a large caged arena and at the center was Niwako. To be honest I really knew nothing about her only what deck she used and her trump cards such as Grand Soil the Elemental Lord and Splendid Rose. Other than that nothing.

"You have nothing to worry about Yuko with Stardust Dragon on our side with will always triumph."

"Thats not my worry usually the people I duel I understand them emotionally, her I don't know nothing about."

"Really cause you're clearly showing some kinds soft feelings for her"

That shocked me so much I literally started yelling

"Shut up Just because we share the same body doesn't give you the right to share my emotions !"

I then realized that I just said that outloud, looked around and thank god only Niwako noticed as she gave me the "he is crazy" look and went to the other side of the arena. The when I fully walked into the arena It was only half full to my surprise. I guess everyone got scared off by Stardust's attack on Kei.

I walked closer to the cage as the attendants opened it for me and closed it behind me.

"Yusei you Ready for another duel ?"

"I'm always ready now lets go."

"YU-GI-OH !"

As we combined we just kept walking as if nothing had happened. really no one noticed i grew blond highlights at all but then again...cage.

"Ladies and Gentleman are you ready for what you've waited for all year long ?"

As expected the crowd roared into a positive yes.

"On the field we have have 2nd years Yuko and Niwako dueling to prove themselves to be the better of the class. However the rules for this duel will be slightly different as we have been hired to test the world's first ACTION DUEL !"

Neither me or Yusei knew what such a thing was and from the face of Niwako and everyone else in the stadium they didn't know either.

"The rules of an action duel are simply as the duel the duel starts spells called Action cards are left on the field to be picked up by the duelist at any point in time and can be used at any point in the duel. This also will require you to have a bit more of an athletic ability as some will be scattered in difficult places to reach."

Thank god me and Kei always race everywhere so this was no problem.

"Another thing I hope you liked Kei's Stardust Dragon cause in action duel all monsters are like that !"

From the look of my face Niwako could tell I was scared only problem was i could tell she was too.

"The rest for you youngsters to find out now Duelist locked into battle ! Kicking the Earth and dancing along side their monsters ! They storm through this field ! BEHOLD ! THIS is the Greatest and Newest revolution of Dueling ! EXECUTE ACTION DUEL !"

(Yuko-4000/Niwako-4000)

The field then changed to a floor made of clouds and surrounding us was a some sort of temple of sanctuary, as if we were on actually on the sky.

"Now time for a real challenge come at me with all you got Yuko !"

"Like I'll go easy on you."


	4. Queen of The Roses! - Another Signer?

Now guys this duel will reveal a lot and I certainly hope you guys enjoy this after all the only reason I'm doing this is for your enjoyment !

"I'll start off, Draw ! I'll start off by summoning Twilight Rose Knight and due to its effect I can summon Lord Poison"

(In Yuko's mind) "Wait these cards I've seen them before."

"Now I tune them together to summon BLACK ROSE DRAGON !"

(In Yuko's mind)"No how could this be !"

(In Yuko's mind) "What wrong !"

(In Yuko's mind) "Only one person controlled this card, one person only !"

(In Yuko's mind) "Well then lets see why."

"I set 2 cards face down."

"My turn I Draw ! I'll start off by special summoning Quickdraw Synchron by Quillbolt Hedgehog to the graveyard. Now I summon to the field level eater now i activate the effect of my hedgehog to summon him to the field. Now I'll tune all my monsters together to summon STARDUST DRAGON !"

"How did you get that dragon you imposter !"

"Imposter? How did you get that Black Rose Dragon !"

"I asked you the question first, you answer me !"

(Inside Yuko's mind) "Yuko we must find out how she came into possession of the Black Rose Dragon, tell her."

(Inside Yuko's mind) "Right Yusei ."

"I got it when a spirit approached me about the impending Number Invasion, what's your story ?"

"A strange woman approached me one day and said that I was worth of upholding the Rose Legacy, she then told me that there would be those with cards so powerful that they could inhibit the soul of a person and that I should be vigilant of these cards. She also warned me of those who would steal the signer dragons and use them for their own evil purposes."

"Well does it look like I'm evil ?"

"I have yet to see that Yuko."

"Well then now thats settled go Stardust Dragon attack Black Rose with Stardust Stream Blast !"

The part that surprised me was that when Stardust prepared for attack you could feel him taking in the energy as the wind current started rising.

"Well to bad I play Mirror Force now all of your monsters are destroyed !"

(Inside Yuko's mind) "Now Yuko activate his ability !"

"I play Stardust Dragon's ability, when a card effect activates that threatens to destroy my monsters I can simply tribute Stardust dragon and negate the effect."

"Well thanks to that my Black Rose isn't with the threat of destruction anymore."

"I'll set 3 cards facedown and end my turn and since its the end of my turn I get summon back Stardust Dragon !"

"Big whoop, its my turn I draw ! I've got all I need to end you right now. I'll play my facedown Ivy Shackles, now every card on the field becomes a plant type monster !"

I watched as Trust grew some weird sunflower on its neck and grew leaves as wings, god its a good thing he was made as a Dragon cause god he looks bad as a plant.

"Next up I activate Thorn of Malice ! now Black Rose's attack gets a boost all the way to 3000 attack points ! Now Attack Black Rose Dragon with Ivy thorn Whip !"

As i saw the realistic whip incoming I knew I had to do something.

"Not so fast go Scrap-Iron Scarecrow !"

"Nope from My hand I activate the effect of Rose Archer if a card effect is played while I have a plant type on the field I can discard this card to negate the effect !"

(Inside Yuko's mind) "Yuko hang on this is going to hurt !"

"Yah think ! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yuko/3500-Niwako/4000

The vines hit us but Stardust was some how still standing.

" how is Stardust still Standing ?"

"It thanks to the effect of Thorn of Malice your monster still survives the battle but loses 800 attack points leaving Stardust at.."

"1700!"

"Yeah and it gets worse for you cause I play from my hand the Action Card, Fired Up ! Now since Black Rose failed to destroy Stardust Dragon it can go in for a second attack with 1000 more attacks points !

"Wait what when did you get that action Card ?"

"When Black rose attacked and stirred the wind so it landed in my hands, Now Black rose attack again !"

"AHHHHH!"

(Yuko/1200-Niwako/4000)

It was so bad I was thrown against a one of the pillars for the sanctuary and broke it down.

(Inside Yuko's mind) "Yuko are you ok !"

"Yeah don't worry about me I'm all good."

Really I wasn't my bad was hurting badly.

"You know what sucks for you the effect of thorns of malice activates which lowers the attack points by 800 more making Stardust at 900 puny attack points. It gets even worse cause the effect of Fired Up still continues on last time of the monster isn't destroyed ! This is it now Yuko this will prove that you're not worthy of that card and that this spirit you talked about was wrong to chose you ! Go attack !

"I'm not going down without a fight I play STARDUST RE-SPARK !"

"WAIT WHAT !"

(Inside Yuko's mind) "Now Yuko do it summon your very own personal signer dragon !"

"Since your monster's attack points are higher than my life points I can negate the attack draw one card and summon a Stardust monster !"

"But there is only one Stardust Dragon !"

"No your wrong GO SIGNER EVOLUTION ! ALMIGHTY MONSTER BORN FROM THE SPARKS OF LIFE FROM A FALLEN STAR BRING FORTH YOURSELF AND SHOW ME TO VICTORY, I SUMMON STARDUST SPARK DRAGON (2500/2000) !"

From the Sparks of Re-spark it came through and was shining with reflecting Sunlight on it.

"Impossible you can't actually be the wielder of Stardust !"

"Well Believe it ,also since my monster wasn't attacked the effect of Fired Up ends and your monster attack is lowered down to 3000."

"Damn you, I'll end my turn."

"Now here we go ! DRAW ! I play My Facedown Falling Stars which destroys cards on the field equal to the amount of Stardust cards I have. So Thorn of Malice and Black Rose Are destroyed !

'NOOOO!"

"Now Finish this duel guys attack with Stardust dual Beam !

"AHHHHHH!"

Yuko/1200-Niwako-0000

"And Ladies and gents is our new Champ YUKO !"

The field disappeared as I walked towards Niwako to give a helping hand .

"Hey are you ok ?"

"Yeah, I never thought I would meet someone like me."

"Like you ? what do you mean ?"

"I mean this."

She then pulled of her arm stocking to reveal a weird marking that resembled an arrowhead.

"Meet me later outside on the roof something's coming and we need to talk."

"All right, great deul by the way you almost had me there."

"Just make note next time I'll beat you Yuko."

"I'll be looking forward to that match."

She walked away and gave me a thumbs up making me think how well do I know this school then me and Yusei unfused and went to finish school, we did have a meeting soon after all.


	5. Return of the Barians!-Crimson Return!

Hey guys I may have noticed That I might've messed up and put another chapter within another and don't worry the timeline isn't screwed up, its just that 2 chapters have been combined into one so sorry about that I'll try to avoid that again.

Meanwhile while this was all happening….

Inside of Kei's mind

"Young one wake up."

"Huh ? wait where am I and who are you ?'

A dark figure appeared towards Kei as he turned slowly turned into a human.

"I'm Nash one of the oldest Barians."

"Barians...why do I feel like I've heard that before."

"You were to be reincarnated as a full Barian 40 years ago but others answered the call and you were left to be."

"And what am I now a Barian ?"

"You catch on fast now onto important business, Numbers they've come back now I need you to collect these. It seems my past self did not accomplish this as we haven't unlocked the numeral code yet."

"So what I'm playing a game of I spy to find these numbers ?"

"No numbers are cards that you win from duels with those who contain them."

"Now then this will be easy."

"For a duelist like you it will and I happen to have 3 numbers for you to destroy your opponents with."

He then handed him 2 cards

"No.39 Utopia and No.32 Shark Drake. I like these cards."

"Now we got 3 more."

"I thought you said 3."

"Yes but these cards are necessary to crush your opponents and are to only be used in a pinch."

He handed them to him

"CNo. Utopia Ray and CNo. Shark Drake Views. and whats this AHHHHHH."

"Now return to your world and beware the signers."

He then woke up with a brown haired spiked teen at his bedside the face was too familiar to him.

"Nike"

"You know you lost, and you know our agreement ."

"And I remember there was a anthot agreement in case I lost."

"You Idiot you're too badly hurt."

"SHUT UP NIKE I CHALLENGE YOU TO A TURBO DUEL RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW !"

"If you want a death wish I will ,but don't blame me if Kirumi kills you."

They both got up and Kei took his vest from the bedside and walked out of the infirmary. They walked to the school's race track with 2 D-runners on it

"You had this prepared didn't you ?"

"You dated my sister and it seems like you guys were getting serious, so she would get pissed at me if I didn't give you another chance."

"Lucky me then."

They both revved up the D-Runners.

"Nothing personal but this was going to happen no matter what."

"Yeah coming from you I assumed that."

The runners were ready and the light was blinking green for go.

"Good luck Kei you'll need it."

"No, you'll need it."

His right eye then glowed white as his left glowed purple and they were off.

"Now Kei I activate the field spell Speed world 3 !"

"Being a gentleman I'll allow you to go first."

"Your problem."

(Kei(0)4000/Nike(0)4000)

"I draw !"

(Kei(0)4000/Nike(1)4000)

"I'll play Ally of Justice Core Destructor and I'll set one card facedown to end my turn."

(Kei(1)4000/Nike(1)4000)

"I'll summon Constellar Pollux in which I'll summon constellar Sombre. Now I create the Overlay network I summon the king of hope No.39 Utopia !"

"A number card ? what kind of XYZ bullshit are you trying to pull theres no such thing as those cards."

"Tell me does this convince you attack No.39 attack core !"

(Kei(1)4000/Nike(1)2700)

"Well to bad cause do to Core's affect your monster is destroyed."

"I had to be the bearer of bad news but Utopia is still here."

"But how !"

"Only a number can be destroyed by a number card and they can't be destroyed by any other way !"

"But I have no Number cards !"

"Then I hope you have a good time destroying it !"

"I'll set 2 cards face down and end my turn !"

(Kei(1)4000/Nike(2)2700)

"All right then I draw ! I play the speed spell Rules of the Ancient King, now I'm allowed to summon to the field Ally Mind (1800/1400) ! Now I summon to the field Ally of Justice Unknown Crusher (1200/800). Now I Tune them together to summon Ally of Justice Light Gazer (2400/1600)!"

"It still doesn't have enough attack to take my monster down."

"I still have a card on my hand and its Ally of Justice Alien Killer it doubles my monster's attack points so now it does have firepower sure your monster isn't destroyed but you'll still take damage. Now Go Gazer Dark Search Blast !"

"I play Utopia's effect allowing me to detach one Xyz material and negate one attack !"

"Not so fast I play my facedown Revenge of The Fallen Allies ! Now if an effect is activated during my battle phase I can negate the effect and the monster's effects are negated."

"Wait what !"

"And now your number card is going down for good finish Utopia off !"

(Kei(1)2300/Nike(2)2700)

"You'll pay for that !"

"Well I won't cause my monster's effect gives it a boost for every light monster in your graveyard making him at 2900 beat that !"

"Oh I will my turn Draw !"

(Kei(2)2300/Nike(2)2700)

"Before I draw I play Ray Of Hope which shuffles my 2 light monster back in my deck. Now for my draw."

"I'll play my speed spell Photon Race ! this card allows me to shuffle 1 light monsters in my hand and then I get to add up to 3 of the same copy of a card from my deck. Now I can summon Constellar Leonis(1000/1800) and use his effect to summon another Leonis which allows me to summon another one ! Now for the final play I play my face down Regeneration of Ranks which means I can send one Xyz Monster from my grave to the extra deck and use the monster on my field as Xyz Material for a summoning of a monster of the same rank !"

"Wait that means,"

"Yes Your monster now loses all the attack it gained and I can now summon a rank 4 monster to the field using all of my monsters. Go I create the overlay network to Exceed summon No.32 Shark Drake (2800/2100) !"

"But I just got rid of your other number !"

"Well to bad, Now attack Shark Drake, Ocean's Rage !"

(Kei(2)2300/Nike(2)2300)

"Now I activate No.32's special ability which means by detaching 1 material I can summon your monster back to your field only with 1000 less attack points and he can attack AGAIN !"

"What !"

"GO Shark Drake attack with Ocean's Revenge !"

(Kei(2)2300/Nike(2)1400)

"Now my turn ! I draw!"

(Kei(2)2300/Nike(3)1400)

"I play the speed spell Origins of the Ally. Now I can special summon up too 2 Ally of Justice cards as long as I pay half of my life points."

(Kei(2)2300/Nike(3)700)

"Now I summon Ally Mind and Ally of Justice Core Destroyer. AHHHHH what's going on with my arm...AhhhhhHHHH."

His arm then started to glow red as something that looked like a wing appeared on his arm and his eyes glowed red.

"Nike are you ok ?!"

"I am now, cause I tune together my monsters to summon RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND !"

As a portal of fire sprung from the ground a mighty dragon sprung out as if coming from hell and roared so hard it made the earth shook.

"AHHHH why am I feeling this way is this the signer Nash warned me about ?"

"Now Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Hellfire Blast !"

"Ahhh!, damn that burns !"

(Kei(2)2100/Nike(3)700)

"Next up I play the effect of Revenge of the Fallen Allies Effect from the grave in which if a monster I synchro summoned inflicted less than 700 damage to my opponent this turn, I'm now allowed to inflict damage equal to half of its attack !"

"Ahhhhh!, DAMN YOU!"

(Kei(2)700/Nike(3)700)

"I end my turn so sad you have to deal with you losing, cause not only are you losing your pride, but you're also losing your girl too."

"I will prevail now its time !"

His eyes then began to shine of purple and white and his deck glowed golden violently.

"Now only the strongest of all duelists can pull the draw the need, and only the strongest of Barians can pull the cards necessary to win. GO CHAOS BARIAN DRAW !"

(Kei(3)700/Nike(3)700)

"What how is that possible ?"

"Anything can be accomplished through power. Now I play Spirit of Greed which by paying 1 speed counter I can now draw 2 cards.

(Kei(2)700/Nike(3)700)

"Now I can accomplish something else with these 2 cards. I now will do the impossible GO CHAOS SPEED EVOLUTION !"

"I've heard of Accel synchro summoning but this just ridiculous."

"Go evolution of chaos I summon CNo.32 Shark Drake Views !"

"Whats a Chaos Number !"

"You about to find out ! Now activate your special Ability which is by banishing one monster card from my graveyard I can lower your monster's attack by that monster's attack. Now I banish Constellar Leonis to make Red Dragon Archfiend go down to a tiny 2000 attack points."

"My Dragon !"

"Now Viess finis this duel ! Tsunami Wave Blast !"

"How...How did I end up like th…"

(Kei(2)700/Nike(3)0000)

Nike's motorcycle spun out of control as he was thrown out of the motorcycle and law on the ground as Kei rode up next to him, stopped his bike and walked towards an unconscious Nike.

"Funny you would've won had you remember the backlash of Origins of the Allies in which monsters on my side of the field could be destroyed by battle that turn. But a pathetic idiot like you, remember this ever come between me and your sister again and remember what happened here today. The day someone beat you at your best, the day you had the clear advantage, that day you were finally beaten at what you were the suppose champ of, the day….you were beaten by Barian."

He then proceeded to walk back towards the motorcycle

"You know I think its better this way, but just I'll admit you were good but its a new time, the rise of Bargains and for the fall of signers."

"He then took it back to the school D-Runner Garage and walked away just as his eyes turned back to normal.


	6. Answers and Questions!-The Ice Queen 103

Hello there guys I wanted to ask you on something Now do you want the accel/Delta accel Synchro Summon version for Xyz to be called **Chaos Speed** **Evolution **or **Accel Xyz/Ecceed Summon **? Honestly it really doesnt matter to me but I want you guys to know what its really is and I will give you guys the choice to name it. Other than that Enjoy !

~30 minutes ago, during the Duel~

Inside Yuko's Head

"Hey Yusei care to explain something to me ?"

"Sure what is it ?"

"Why were you so surprised when Niwako summoned Black Rose Dragon ?"

"Let's just say it brings back memories of someone I used to know."

"Ok then, here's another one do you know what was that thing on her arm."

"Its the sign of the Crimson Dragon or at least one of the parts of him."

"If I'm a singer too then where's my mark ?"

"Since we share the same body, I'm beginning to wonder the same thing."

"I mean I've been able to summon both versions of Stardust out, what else proves it ?"

"First you've only unlocked 2 of Stardusts Multiple forms, and 2 you probably don't have the sign cause i'm still stuck with it since I'm technically still in the same body."

"So then I guess we probably get it when we combine together makes sense. Its getting close to the end of school lets just slip out of homeroom and get out early."

"If we want that information we should."

"Let's go then."

Outside Yuko's mind

We slowly snuck out by climbing out window lucky they left it open to cool the room off and lucky for me the leather jacket is meant for all seasons so I never have to really take it off. We slowly then ascended through the fire escape to the roof. We would've never guessed it but on the roof a small little greenhouse. Who knew that the reason why she wanted to meet us here she was in her own environment. At least thats what I can assume. We then walk to the greenhouse only to hear singing coming from it, female singing going to the tune of the song Innocence. It sounded Spectacular that is until I fell through the door I was listening though and here I thought the door would support me.

"You didn't hear any of that did you ?"

"If I say no I won't get hit in any sort of way right ?"

she laughed and helped me up

"So school already ended huh ?"

"No, I managed to sneak out onto the fire escape."

"Well surprise,surprise so did I !"

"Well great minds think alike huh. So what is this secret hideout of yours ?"

"It was their way of showing they were going green but they left it abandoned after they had budget cuts. I thought it was cruel so I decided to take care of it myself and slowly and slowly I grew a liking to plants and then she came to me."

"Yeah so anyway what did you want to talk about ?"

"Um follow me."

" We went deeper into the greenhouse until we finally reached the end in which there was a little table with some sofas and chairs surrounding it. A mini-fridge was visible in the corner as well."

"Thirsty ?"

"Naw I'm fine surprisingly I'm not bothered by the change of weather."

"Suit Yourself. Now to tell you why I have called you here."

"Well then tell me why."

"It was because of your numbers."

"My numbers what about them."

"Look I already know your a signer so I have no reason to suspect you of being a greedy number hunter but I want to know how you got 3 before the match."

"Well time froze around me or something like that and I duel some dude posed by the 3 numbers,then Yusei came to me,"

"Yusei, who is Yusei ?"

"He is the spirit who shares my body and also so happens to be one of the original signers to from the early 2000's who saved the world on multiple occasions."

"So what are you possessed by him or something ?"

"No we inhibited the same body he usually stays in the back of my mind unless something is up. And in the case something is up we then fuse our mind and body into 1."

"Well then I guess you truly are a signer then."

"I'm guessing from the mark you showed me earlier you are to."

"Yeah that appeared the same night I got Black Rose always had to find a way to cover it up. What about you where's your's ?"

"It only appears if me and Yusei fuse together."

Her mark then began to glow red and my arm began to burn

"What the hell is going on ?"

"This only happens if a Signer is in trouble and as far as we know we're the only ones."

A huge bang was then heard coming from the D-Runner Arena

"I know where that came from come on."

I grabbed her hand and we ran out out of the greenhouse to the staircase on the roof that lead to that arena, as we were running I looked back only to she blushing a little bit. I'm guessing this is probably the closest she has gotten to a guy in a long time so i brushed it off and kept running.

Another bang was heard along with the sound of crashing. we finally got to the staircase to hear the sound of a motorcycle driving away. We made it to the bottom only to see a crashed D-Runner and its driver on the floor unconscious.

"Oh my god is that Nike Zimmerman !"

"I think that is lets go down there."

We then got down to the actual arena and went to the track to help him.

"I think he's knocked out."

"What's that on the ground next to him ?"

I then picked it up cautiously and it was the card of Red Dragon ArchFiend.

"Its name is a signer dragon meaning,"

"Yuko I think we found another signer."

"Yeah a signer who got beat here lets take him to the infirmary."

Later in the Infirmary

"I certainly hope this wasn't also caused by you Yuko"

"It wasn't Principal Kastle, I swear it wasn't me. Me and Niwako heard the blast from the greenhouse and we ran to check it out only to find him."

"If it helps I can vouch for him too Principal Kastle he was with me."

"Still now skipping class Yuko, your lucky its your final day so I can't give you detention, but since you won the school tournament against Niwako I can give you these cards."

"But I already did get the prize cards though."

"I know but it seems you earned them by helped out Mr. Zimmerman here so here take them."

The cards were of the T.G Archetype: T.G Hyper Librarian, T.G Wonder Magician, and T.G Blade Blaster.

"I certainly hope that these cards will help you on your journey to become a great duelist, I had an old friend who pursued it and he became one of the best duelists I know."

"Well thanks I'll certainly take these and put them in my extra deck."

At that time we heard the door burst open as a pink haired girl came into the room.

"Ms. Zimmerman to what do I own the pleasure ?"

"My brother being in the infirmary thats what !"

You see Nike had a younger sister named Kurai and by younger I mean that she was only 5 months younger. She wore a white top with a blue mini-skirt.

"Oh hi Yuko why are you here ?"

"Well I was the one who found your brother and I'm also here to visit your boyfriend and my best friend Kei."

"WAIT KEI GOT SENT HERE TOO !"

"Oh yeah your brother told you to avoid him sorry I forgot."

She then burst in tears and ran to the area where Kei was and there he was getting up and getting his shirt on.

"Kei you're okay !"

"Yeah I'm better than okay, oh hey Yuko nice duel you really got me there at the end. I mean I didn't even know that you used dragons."

"Well I do now, I'm assuming you're feeling better."

"Yeah much better now that I have my girl here with me."

"Hey didn't you say you were here to see your brother too ?" Niwako exclaimed

"Oh yeah, I'll be right back guys."

She then left the room leaving me, Kei, and Niwako in the room alone.

"So you win the tournament ?"

"Yeah but barely."

"Ehh, you got lucky Yuko."

"So she was your opponent for what I;m assuming."

"Yeah how did you know ?"

"I overheard Mrs. Kastle scolding the upperclassmen before our duel, so I assumed that they were going to be disqualified."

"Well Yuko and I got things to discuss Kei but it's nice to see you doing better."

"What are you 2 a couple or something and trying to ditch so you can go out or something like that."

We both looked at each other and rapidly said to Kei…

"No,nooo, nothing like that."

"I'll believe it when I'll see it but i'll be seeing you guys later than."

"Alright then Kei till next time."

We began to walk back to the greenhouse to finish discussing the real matter at hand; The Numbers.

~Meanwhile in Nike's infirmary room~

Kurai opened the door to see her brother on a cot hooked up to a heart beat monitor. She then closed the door behind her and walked to the chair that was beside the hospital bed.

"Well you deserved this, and whoever did this I congratulate for doing it, hell I would even give them a reward for it. You tried to keep me away from the one I loved, the one who brought my happiness and you tried to crush it."

"So that's you true nature."

"Who said that !"

"I did"

A shadowy figure appeared in the room and approached her.

"What are you !"

"I'm the teller of your future, and you are an excellent candidate for the rebirth of the barians."

"What do you mean Barian, what is that !"

"Let your boyfriend explain that now its time for a change, a chaos change !"

He then approached her and touched her on the chest as his figure began to glow purple as she became enveloped within a purple aura.

"AHHHH!, What the hell are you doing to me !"

"I'm fulfilling your destiny."

Her eyes then turned purple and she got a number on her right shoulder and its number was 103.

"You see now young one this is the true path, the path of chaos, the path of the barians."

"Yes I can see everything clearly now."

"Now greet with Kei and make plans to collect all the numbers."

"I will in the name of the Barians."

"Good now return back to the world and don't reveal your true barrian nature unless they show their over-hundred number. And remember to destroy any signers that threaten to destroy our plans."

~Back into Yuko's perspective~

After talking about everything in the greenhouse we then grabbed our bags and walked out of school.

"Man today was a crazy day."

"I'll say, and I finally met someone like me, it feels good to know I'm not the only signer out there."

"Same until I dueled you I thought I was going to be alone for a while."

"Hey Yuko, how about we meet in the greenhouse again tomorrow we can start looking for more numbers then."

"Alright will do around what time ?"

"I'll be here from dusk till dawn it doesn't matter to me."

"Well I'll see you then Queen of Roses."

I then ran off and went to wait for a new day as on this day my life turned up and down.

Just to avoid any angry fanboys/girls I will be shipping some of the charecters in the story just to aviod the teasing cause to be honest **NO ONE** Likes the teasing, we just want to see it happen. So romance upahead guys and tell me if I'm doing to much duels and you you want to see more backstory and charecter devolpment cause I know that too is essential and I want your honest judgement.


	7. Accel Synchro!-The return of Black Rose?

2 weeks later...

"So Yuko these numbers are going to be hard to find and all we have is 3 out of 100."

"Yea Yusei I know but as long as we have Niwako and the signers on our side we can win this battle !"

"Speaking of which I hope you're aware of your emotions for her."

"Hey what are you talking about, I don't have any feelings toward her."

"I'm just going to say what 2 good friends of mine said to me one day, Its quite obvious you know ?"

"You know you can be annoying sometimes."

"And by annoying you mean understanding of what your truly feeling right."

"Shut up, about it !"

"Note 1 In the future it seems that teens get agitated when inferring romantic relationships from someone."

"What are you taking notes for ?"

"So I can help you by learning the social norms of modern humans, and by far it doesn't seem to change at all."

"I think I'm going to ignore you right now."

"Then in that case time to go to the back of your conscious then."

His presence left and I kept walking. I wondered how we were going to collect all of the number cards. I then heard an explosion coming from ahead and I began running towards it as it came from the school. Walking up I heard Niwako shouting.

"You'll never get my number cards !"

"Oh really girl you're barely defending yourself just give up ."

Hearing the other voice I walk in to see a field with one Miwako's side 2 fluff tokens, Ivy Shackles, and Black Garden. ON her opponents side I see A giant floating cone with an eye in the middle, Black rose Dragon, and some sort of Airplane carrying a shuttle on the top.

"Niwako !"

I then grab my Dual Pad and hook it on to join the duel.

"Yuko you Idiot what are you doing !"

"Saving you."

_Duel disk online and functional_

_Executing punishment _

"Wait What ! AHHHHHHHHH!"

The disk sent a shock through me and I fell to my knees

(Yuwaku-3500/Number-3900)

"Oh great I can take all your numbers too boy this will be excellent ! I'll set 2 cards facedown and end my turn"

"Yuko you're insane you know that right ?"

"Oh trust me I know. Its my turn I DRAW ! I'll start off by special summoning Unknown Synchron to the field. Now I special summon Boost warrior from my hand to tune them together to summon Formula Synchron(200/1500) plus I can draw one card. Now I normal summon Synchro Carrier (0/1000) which allows me to summon Jet Synchron (500/0)) to the field Now I tune Miwako's 2 Fluff tokens and formula to summon Armory Arm (1800/1200) plus since I used A Synchron monster for a synchro summon I get to summon a synchro token to my side side of the field."

He began clapping

"Impressive but its still not enough."

"Did I say I was finished ? Now I synchro summon using My token and synchros to summon Accel Synchro (500/1200) and now I activate his effect to send Fleur synchron to the grave to raise his level by one. Now its time GO ACCEL SYNCHRO SUMMON !

Rings popped out of the sky and the monster went up to it and began the synchro process and as they were going up they turned into glowing ball and as they did a lightning bolt struck the ground and a monster appeared from it.

"I SUMMON T.G BLADE BUSTER (3300/2200)!"

Niwako began to look at me as if something was wrong but I brushed it off and continued to fight

"Now GO Blade Buster destroy Black Rose Dragon, Echo Bullet Blast !"

(Yuwaku-3500/Number-3000)

"There Niwako now you have your monster back."

"Thanks Yuko,"

"Oh how heartwarming now I activate my trap card Karma Cut which means that Black Rose Dragon is banished !"

"Not so fast I activate the effect of Blade Buster which means by sending Level Eater to the graveyard I can negate your effect !"

"Damn You."

"Now I set a card facedown and end my turn. Its your go Niwako."

"Yuko are you feeling alright ?"

"I am now take your turn."

"Alright if you say so Draw ! Now I summon Twilight Rose Knight which allows me to summon Botanical Lion to the field."

Her eyes began to glow red as she did all this and the aura around her went red as well.

"I use them to synchro summon BLACK ROSE MOONLIGHT DRAGON (2400/1800 !"

I was shocked she was able to summon out the card that truly made her a singer,but her eyes still glowed of red afterwards and then I remembered something Yusei mentioned earlier.

That there was a danger of using Black Rose and I think I've seen it.

"Now MoonLight Dragon's effect activates which allows me to bounce back Big Eye to Your Extra deck !"

"What NO !"

"It gets worse cause I play Mind Control to take control of Your Mecha Phantom Beast Draco Sack."

"No Please show mercy !"

A hand the appeared in the sky and took Dracosack to our side

"Now for your demise cause I play my final card NightBeam which destroys your final face down !"

"NO MY MIRROR FORCE ! LOOK I"LL DO ANYTHING JUST SPARE ME PLEASE !"

"Mercy is for the weak and I'M NOT WEAK !"

She then exploded as she grew a murderous smile and the glowing from her eyes dimmed to her pupils making them red, her hair was then starting to raise up a little bit and she continued.

"Niwako what are you talking about !"

"I'll teach you after this Now go Moonlight Dragon, Reflection light beam !"

"AHHHHHH!"

(Yuwaku-3500/Number-600)

"Now Blade Buster end him and his pitiful life attack !"

"Blade Buster don't !"

It didn't work he went in for the attack and the assailant screamed like crazy.

(Yuwaku-3500/Number-0000)

"Now for you Yuko."

"What !"

(Yuko-2000/Niwako-1500)

"Now I end my turn."

~ "Yusei do you hear me !" ~

~"Oh No its time Yuko."~

"YUGIOH !"

Emerging as a powerful sentient being I looked at Niwako she looked Crazed and Bloodthirsty

"Niwako Snap out of it don't let whatever this is control you !"

"Niwako isn't here anymore Yuko, its just you and me."

"And who are you, who the hell are you !"

"Doesn't Yusei recognize me, I'm the spirit of the the Black rose…

Such a cliffhanger guys hope you enjoy and actully if you want to see me more of me check out my Youtube channels at Sonicfanwho99 and TheLoopDuelists !


	8. Rise Of Delta Accel?- A Fallen Rose

**Hey guys told you cliffhanger now enjoy. P.S I think this is one of those chapters where a misplay came into place, but other than that enjoy !**

~"Yuko be careful the monsters she can summon are real they WILL hurt you !" ~

"I'll take that into account"

"Well what can you even do weakling you can't stand the almighty power that is Black Rose."

"We will see about that, my turn DRAW ! I summon QuickDraw synchron(700/1400) by sending Quillbolt hedgehog to the grave."

"Well I activate the effects of Moonlight which then I can send Blade Buster back to your deck, so go back Buster !"

"I banish from my Graveyard Accel Synchro to Banish Buster Blader so he can be summoned later."

"Damn you !"

"I now summon back Jet Synchron due to his ability. Next up I summon back to the field My hedgehog, Now finally summon back Level eater by reducing Quickdraws level by 1. Now I tune Level eater and Quickdraw to summon T.G Hyper Librarian(2400/1800). Now I can draw 1 card. and I play Iron Call, now I can bring back Armory Arm (1800/1200) and now I can tune him with Jet Synchron and Hyper Librarian to create STARDUST WARRIOR (3000/2500)! Now I play my facedown Jar Of Avarice now I can shuffle 5 cards back into my deck and draw one."

"Its not going to help look at your field."

I looked and saw the vines wrapping around my warrior and a rose come to my side of the field.

"Whenever a monster is special summoned to your side of the field it loses half its attack and a rose token spawns on your field."

"Im not done I still have a Draw left, so here we go DRAW!"

I felt myself glow and I played the card I drew.

I summon Tuningware and I'll summon back level eater by lowering my Warrior down to level 9 and now I use the token you gave me a tuningWare and Level eater to summon Level Synchron (300/500). Now her effect activates in which she turns to a level 3 monster. Now I play LIMIT OVERDRIVE ! So now by sending both Stardust Warrior and Level Synchron to the deck I'm allowed to summon Black Hole Stream Dragon ! (3500/1900)."

a great explosion then occured and a loud raor came form the skies. Desending slowly came a giant dragon from a black swirling portal and a tall almighty dragon came from it with it being dark and around its neck a cone shaped black swirl with it having wings looking like solar flares and it having the body of a Chinese Dragon.

"Well he is still affected by my rose garden."

"Nope take a look"

"But its all being sucked towards Black hole Dragon how, how is this happing !"

"When he's summoned to the field any card that is face is automatically destroyed !"

"So my whole field then ?"

"Yeah now Niwako its time to free you from this curse go Black Hole Stream Dragon attack with Nexus Destruction Wave !"

"No, how could I lose I didn't even get a...AHHHHH!"

(Yuko-2000/Black Rose-0000")

All I remember is seeing the aura disappeared from her body and then I fell to the ground and became unconscious. The last thing I heard was Niwako screaming my name.

6 hours later…. -

I woke up on the couch in the greenhouse with only my pants on with a towel on my head, I then slowly look aside to see Niwako Crying about how could she do this to me and how she even allowed for this to happen. I then gain the strength to say,

"It's not your fault."

"Yuko ?"

"It's not your fault, Yusei explained to me that there was a spirit in the Black Rose card that will take over a duelist at their weakest,"

"It's not fine, I killed a man Yuko, an innocent man who was just a pawn of the numbers."

She cried even more at this point I was sitting up and she was crying on my shoulder.

"Look it was the witch not you, you couldn't control it it's not at all your fault. I will do everything in my power to help you get over this and make sure the black rose never comes back."

"But, but I almost hurt you, the only reason you won is because you had dark hole Dragon, and I would've…"

She cried more and enough was enough.

"Thats it you can't blame yourself for something you weren't in charge of yourself, and that man you killed that was a serial rapist ! I know the police confirmed it and declared that he died out our self-defense ! Please for me get over it we can and will solve this together."

"But why me, I mean I could've killed you and we only met a few weeks ago, why are you being this nice to me ?"

"Cause I trust you, because we are the same, cause I can see the good in everyone and I see that you really are a fantastic girl."

She looked up and was blushing, her tears began to dry away and her voice got more calm.

"Thank you Yuko for everything."

"No problem I'm always going to be here always."

~Meanwhile in Yuki's POV~

"I have no feelings towards her Yuko said, ah for the small time I've been with you I can see that even though we are different we are the same. The only difference is that you have the confidence I lacked and the clear happiness I wanted when I was physically ,but never got the chance to fully fulfill to its greatest. We truly match together as I've filled in your blind spots and you've filled mine. Thank you Yuko, thank you."

~Out of Yuki's POV~

~In Kei's POV~

Numbers was all that was on my mind, lately all me and Kurai have hunted them real good. We've gained 10 : Numbers 14, 22, 20, 42, 30, 7, and so many greatest part is only 3 number hunters and 0 signers. Its like they haven't even been in the streets scared of the Barian takeover.


	9. Blooming of a Rose-2 New Signers ?

**Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter I know some people will hate it and others will like it. **

Later that night in the greenhouse…

Me and Niwako were watching a movie, The Faults in our Cards, it was out of nowhere when she got up and said.

"Oh I forgot to show you something come here."

She paused the movie and went to the small computer monitor with something hooked up on it.

"Here give me your numbers."

"Um ok."

I pulled out Numbers 40,15,88,11, and 74 and gave them to her.

"The night we met I began to work on this storage system for our number cards I figured we might need a safe place to keep them."

She then 1 by 1 sent them into a slit on the desk the computer was on and it began Identifying them. It then put registered them into a system and were put into digital folder sleeves.

"Wow this is amazing you did this by yourself ?"

"Yeah not only do i have a green thumb but I'm good in technology too."

"Wow your amazing and you somehow remain single."

"Well thats flattering but I've been asked many times for your information."

"And what you turned them all down ?"

"Yeah I already fell for someone else so I didn't go for other boys not till I was certain."

She leaned in closer.

"Certain of what ?"

"Certain that he felt the same way back."

She leaned her head towards mine as I did with hers we closed our eyes and went in… until

"Hey you two stop right there and hands were I can see them."

"I thought you said the cops weren't after me"

"They aren't this must be someone else."

Another figure walked in behind the other and said,

"Yup Kashi this is where the number signal is coming from."

"Good,now you number hunter better surrender or you're going to be hurting."

"I'm not giving up this number so easily we need them to save the world." I said

"Looks like we both have a problem here then, why don't we settle this the old fashioned way."

"If you're saying you want a duel then you better get ready for it."

Niwako then screamed out.

"If YOU IDIOTS WANT TO DUEL LETS DO IT OUTSIDE AND NOT IN MY PRESIOUS GREENHOUSE !"

"Damn dude your girlfriend is scary."

"She's not my girlfriend and if wants to take out it outside then lets take it outside then."

"Fine with me doesn't change how we are going to still whoop you."

We then walked outside and got our duel disks ready. From here we could see that the female had short red hair and wore a red jaket. The male was about the same height as her, he had ruffled up dirty blond hair and wore a jean jacket.

"DUEL !"

(Yuko and Niwako-8000/Machine and Kashi-8000)

"I think ladies first so I'll go I draw ! I play Level Limit - Area B now any monster with 4 stars or higher is automatically switched to defense mode. Now I'll summon Dancing Fairy (1700/1000 LVL4) and I'll end my turn with a face down."

"Alright then My turn I draw ! I summon Twilight Rose Knight (1000/1000), Now I can summon an additional monster to the field I summon DandyLion (300/300). Now I create the overlay Network and Exceed summon Number 17 Leviathan Dragon (2000/0) !

Out of the Black hole of the ground Came out the Number 17 glowing and in its shadowy mist came forth a great big sea dragon.

"Wait Niwako you can xyz summon ?"

"Yeah I've been practicing it for a while now. Anyway I activate Number 17's effect in which by detaching one xyz material it gains 500 attack (2500/0). I'll end my turn with 2 facedown and end my turn."

"Ight my turn then and this time I won;t disappoint your this time sweetie."

"Oh god you better or else no more of my cooking."

"Aw come on that hell for me. Alright I know what's on the line I draw ! Now I play Morphtronic BoomBox(1200/400) and since he's a level 4 monster he's goes to defense. Now I play 2 cards facedown and end my turn. Now how was that ?"

"You actually managed to get your cards to work with mine so I say pretty good."

"You really think so !?"

"Yes,yes now stop it you're embarrassing us in front of our opponents."

"Ok..I draw. Now I play Foolish Burial to send Level Eater to my graveyard. Now I summon Junk Warrior(1300/500) and activate his effect to to summon forth Level Eater(600/0) back from the grave. Now the effect of Doppelwarrior (800/800) I can summon him to the field too ! Now I tune them all together to summon forth Junk Gardna(1400/2400) in Defense mode ! I'll then end my turn with a facedown."

"Hmf if thats all you can do give up . I draw, Now I gain 1000 life points due to the fact she's in defense."

"Not so fast I play Junk Gardna special ability which can switch the position of one of my opponent's monsters."

"Due to the effect of level limit area B she's switched back to defense mode."

"Look at behind you."

The walls of Area B began to fall down and apart.

"But how !"

"Thanks to my facedown called mystical space typhoon, destroying your card !"

"NO ! You'll pay for that I summon Nurse Reficule The Fallen One(1400/600), then play Double summon to get out Counselor Lily( 400/1500) ! Now I play Gift Card which means you gain 3000 life points."

"But why would you do that !?" Niwako Exclaimed

"Cause it will do quite the opposite, due to my nurse's effect instead of gaining life point you'll lose life points ! So say goodbye to 3000 life points !"

"AHHHH!"

(Yuko Niwako-8000/KashiandMashin-5000)

"Sweetie what the hell was that suppose to hit them !"

"What are you some kind of hackers !"

I then looked towards Niwako who was holding a pirate's pistol in her hand

"Not hacking just outsmarting, played my Barrel Around the Trap Door trap card. You see when we came outside and I saw your face I recognized you Kashi or should I say little sis."

"How did you figure it out I haven't seen you since the divorce when dad took me away."

"Wait your parents are divorced ?" me and Mashin Questioned

"Yes and we were separated mom and dad never got along so we never got to see each other after the child rights were settled. I recognized her by her choice of duel disk, I should know I got it custom made for her. So what dad is back in town or what ?"

"No, he figured I was mature enough to go back on my own he pays for a small apartment on the other side of town and sends me 150 dollars cash weekly for essentials."

"Get to the point what are you doing number hunting this stuff is dangerous."

"And yet how do I have these."

She presented 3 numbers

"How did you get those ?"

"The hard way, thats how. now lets continue this duel ! I Tune together My fairy and Counselor to synchro summon Ancient Fairy Dragon (2100/3000) !

Me and Niwako were shocked as out of the air a dragon came roaring down and floated towards Kashi's side

~Yusei~

"Another signer dragon I wonder if her friend also has one. Yuko listen if she has a signer dragon her friend probably has one."

"Yeah something like that, we should fuse together then in this situation."

"Good Idea Yuko,lets go"

"YUGIOH !"

"Wait what in the hell happened to her friend."

"I don't know and don't care, cause I play counselor Lilies special ability activates by paying 500 life points I can increase my fairy dragon's attack by 1000 (3100/3000). Now Attack Leviathan Dragon, Angelic Stream !"

"Not so fast I play Barreiro Wave, Yuko can I use your monster ?"

"Anytime Niwako!"

"The Barrier Wave's ability allows me tribute one synchro monster in order to negate your attack and switch your monster to defense mode. Yuko your up."

"Right now thanks to Junk Gardna ability it's switched back to attack mode and it has its original attack."

"Also Due to barrier Wave you take damage equal to your monster's defense !"

"Wait what !"

"AHHHH!"

(Yuko Niwako-8000/KashiandMashin-2000)

"Are you trying to beat me at what I do best Big sis ?"

"No its just your mistakes coming back to haunt you."

"Well I hope you won't mind then if my Nurse attacks your boyfriend Directly then, now go Injection of The-Birth !"

"AHHHH!"

"Yuko NOO! ARE YOU OK !"

(Yuko Niwako-6600/KashiandMashin-2000)

"I'm fine it was just a scratch."

"You little son of a bitch, you will hurt anything I care about."

"NO NIWAKO DON'T SUCCUMB TO IT !"

I run up to her and get her to look at me so she can come to her senses. Her Pupils were slowly turning red.

"NIWAKO PLEASE SNAP OUT IT PLEASE !"

I could see she was slowly being taken by the chaos. I had no choice left, I grabbed her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. couldn't tell how long it lasted because it felt like forever but in the middle she started kissing back and it felt good. Eventually she broke it up,

"Yuko."

"Yeah whats up."

"I like you."

"I feel the same."

"Can we get on with the duel please you 2 idiots, I want those numbers and quick. So I'll set another facedown and end my turn."

"Alright then here we go draw ! I activate Number 17's ability again to increase its attack by 500 more (3000/0). Now the dandelion's effect activates allowing me to get 2 fluff tokens. Now I play Fragrance storm, now by getting rid of one of my fluff tokens I can now draw a card and reveal it and if its a plant I get to draw another card. And I draw LoneFire Blossom which allows me to draw another card. Now I play Foolish Burial to send Spore to My graveyard and now I send spore to the grave. Next I activate the effects of spore in which I can banish dandylion to summon him back with a Level Increase of 3 making him Level 4 ! Now I normal summon Lonefire blossom and tune Spore with it to summon BLACK ROSE DRAGON !"

"Wait I though only we controlled Signer Dragons !"

"Well it seems as if my Sis has been chosen to, but I refuse for her to get the final laugh !"

"Well I will after I use Black Rose's Effect to Destroy everything on the field."

"Wait What ?"

"Now do it Black Rose Dragon , Blossom Bombardment !"

"Sweet move now they have Nothing on their field !"

"And the great part is I still have one more move up my sleeve, I set a card facedown and thats it for me."

"I'll show you the power that lies within me I DRAW ! I summon Black Salvo(100/1100) now I'm allowed to summon back Morphtronic Boomboxen Now I tune them together to Summon Power Tool Dragon (2300/2500) !"

"Yup looks like he's a singer too."

"Now I activate its special ability to add one equip card to my hand, and looks like I get double tools C and D which when equipped to My dragon gives it 1000 more attack ! (3300/2500)

"Uh oh Niwako I hope that trick of your comes in handy."

"Now go Power Tool attack with Utility Slash !"

"I play Battle Fader from my hand negating your attack and ending your battle phase !"

"Well then I'll end my turn then."

"Alright Yuko its up to you."

"I'll use it to my best I DRAW!" I'll summon Synchro Carrier then I can summon Synchron Explorer which allows me to bring back from the grave Junk Synchron ! Now I tune them together to summon forth Junk Archer(2300/2000) ! Now I activate the ability of Junk Archer which banishes another monster from the field and I chose Power Tool Dragon."

Junk Archer then shot an arrow at Power Tool and it vanished and dropped the tools destroying them.

"No My Dragon and equip spell !"

"Now you're open to attack end this duel !"

He aimed and shot at Mashin and he fell to the ground as their life points when to zero.

(Yuko Niwako-6600/MashinandKashi-0000)

"Now Little sis the numbers since we won this duel."

"Fuck you have them."

She then threw them in her face.

"Ok why are you so angry with me, I don't get why ?"

"Cause you're always the favorite even when I'm at dad's he always references you "Oh why can't you be more like Niwako?" I'm tired of it and for once I wanted to be special and good at something and you took that away again. Come on Machine lets go."

"Right behind you Kashi, nice to meet you two."

They walked away and we went back to the greenhouse We got inside and put the numbers in the machine. I then walked to Niwako who was sitting on the couch.

"Are you ok ?"

"Yeah, its just I'm having a bad day thats all."

"Hey what happened back,"

"Did you mean it. Do you really like me ?"

"Yeah I did I could even say I love you."

Tears then rolled from her eyes and she came in and hugged me.

"You should get home it's getting late."

"I can stay, I don't have to go I'm home alone all summer."

"What about your family they work during the summer and they feel that I can handle myself during the summer time."

"Then stay please."

"Always, I will always be here no matter what."

"Thank you."

We then watched a movie and fell asleep in each other's arms. Deep down in my head I swore I could hear Yusei chuckling and saying I told you so…


	10. Rise Of 104 !-Sympathy of a Barian

Now guys as I have decided every 10 chapters will include something major/major plots points, so enjoy this one.

"I'll show you puny, Draw ! I set one card in defense mode and end my turn with 2 facedowns."

"If thats all you can do just give up, DRAW ! Now since I have no monsters on my side of the field I can summon Photon Thrasher (2100/0) ! Now I summon~After the duel~

"Kashi, what happened back there. I mean why didn't you tell me you had a sister."

"I don't like to talk about it. It brings up bad memories, memories I don't want to remember."

"You can talk to me anytime sweetie you know that."

"Yeah its just it brings up to much."

They walked to a park bench and sat down.

"Bring it up then tell me everything, let it all out."

She went to his shoulder and cried in tears as she talked about years of pain and subjection to being second. She let it all out and Mashin was there all the way.

~The next morning with Kei~

I woke up in bed with Kurai naked next to me.

"Oh yeah that did happen last night."

Still wondering how we got away with it I got dressed and went outside to continue to hunt for more numbers. I passed by Nike's room thank god the hit I gave him caused him amnesia, he doesn't remember a thing the only thing he remembers is how to duel. Hell he didn't even know how to use his deck at all, he'll have to build another one. I walked to the park and waited as usual for some dumb number hunter or until I detected one near by. 3:00, 4:00, 5:00… I waited then I felt it. I pulled out my duel disk and inserted my deck inside. 2 people began walking towards me as I walked toward them.

"So I assume we're here for the same reason."

"Mashin I think I'll let you handle this one."

"Really Kashi ! AWESOME I'm totally going to kick his ass !"

"We'll see about that number hunter."

"DUEL !"

(Mashin-4000/Kei-4000)

"I'll let you go first puny one"

Constellar Pollux which now allows me to summon Constellar Sombre ! Now young fool behold my power I create the overlay network ; Oh almighty trickster of the Multiverse, the one who contains unlimited magical abilities show me your true power, I call forth your name GO NUMBER 104: MASQUERADE (2700/1200) !"

"AHH what there exist Number cards over One Hundred !?"

"You fool challenging me without any true knowledge of the number cards. Now 104 Go attack that facedown ! Sinister Slash !

"Well you've attacked Dekoichi the BattleChanted Locomotive, when he's flipped up I get draw 1 card !"

"Not so fast I activate 104's special ability now by detaching one material I can now negate it and inflict 800 points of damage !"

"What !"

(Mashin-3200/Kei-4000)

"Now let's speed this up I set 2 cards face down."

"Mashin be careful we don't know what this guy has in store."

"I wouldn't worry so much for him but for yourself."

"Listen to Kei he's right"

Right behind Kashi was Kurai with a dual pad on her arm.

"Now must we settle this the easy way or hard way. Kashi,Right ?"

"Mashin be careful I gotta deal with this chick."

"All right then, I guess my turn I draw ! Now I summon to the field Black Salvo which now I can summon back to the field now I tune them together to synchro summon Power Tool Dragon(2300/2500) !"

"So this is a signer dragon How pathetic its stat don't even pose a threat !"

"Well I activate it special ability and now I'm allowed to add 1 equip spell to my hand and I got Double Tool C&amp;D and I Equip it to Power Tool Dragon giving him 1000 more attack points (3300/2500)."

"Now Attack Number 104, Drill Power attack !"

"Hmf, did you think it was going to be that easy."

"What do you mean ?"

"I mean my trap card go Magic Cylinder !"

"Wait What !"

"Now Your monster's attack points are inflicted into your life points and the attack is negated."

"Shit !"

(Mashin-0000/Kei-4000)

"Mashin NO !"

I reach out for his body to get the numbers but the energy wasn't there."

"No Numbers, Huh ? Then its the female who has them."

I look over she also has a signer dragon too, a demonic nurse and 3 facedowns. On Kurai's side I see Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice(3500/500), and Gem-Knight Topaz (1800/1800).

(Kashi-2000/Kurai-3500)

"Now It's my turn go Frozen Lady Justice Finish off Nurse Reficule. Cold Execution !"

"Well this is the end for sure because I play 3 Gift Cards. Now for each one I've played you gain 3000 life points"

"But why are you giving me life points ?!"

"Its because My nurse unlike many hurts the ones who are healthy now I activate her effect which means when your suppose to gain life points you lose them instead !"

"Meaning I take, 9000 Points of damage !"

"Yup now go Nurse finish off this duel !"

"AHHHH !"

(Kashi-2000/Kurai-0000)

"Now your numbers."

She took them out of her deck box and walked towards her fallen comrade.

"An eye for an eye right ?"

"Lets agree this never occurred and I'll trade you other number cards for the ones you just took off her."

"Why would you do that ?"

"It's because I gave those to her they mean a lot to her."

"Fine then here."

She handed back the numbers and I gave her in exchange what I had said and a little something more. She probably won't notice till later.

"Now if you'll excuse ourselves I believe we both got unconscious love partners to attend to."

"How did you,"

"I saw it on his duel disk, engraved and I quote "_**To the one who always is there for me not matter the crap I put him through, my only love Mashin." **_End quote. You should help him more to be honest if that card had not been set down I would've took some serious damage and god knows what would've happened after that."

"Why are you telling me this ? After all you did beat him in only one turn."

"I may be a Barian and your sworn enemy but that doesn't stop me from seeing a good opponent and giving him the respect he deserves. Most number hunters are either possessed or in for the power, you signers present the opposite of that. You present the hope of what's left in humanity, sure each of you aren't perfect, but who is after all this is a broken world we live in. A world where chivalry is dead and being a gentleman is a rare thing to find. I represent the chaos in the world and part of me doesn't even feel it, not like Kurai does. I feel like I'm not meant for this kind of life, like there needs to be a balance.

"Why don't you just change and use your dueling skills for good, hey maybe you can join us !"

"I wish it was that simple, I just can't abandon them,"

"Them, there are more of you so-called Barians ?"

"7 in total as far as I can sense all of are active and searching for each other, I'm suppose to lead them and I can't abandon them before we even got a chance to be together so I'm sorry I can't join you. You seem like a special girl for that I'll allow you to leave in peace."

I waked up and put my hand on her forehead.

"Sleep now dear nice Kashi, the one who showed me compassion and how Signers aren't that bad. I wish you luck and I know we will cross paths again."

At this point she was on top of Mashin. I grabbed Kuria and carried her on my shoulders and walked back to the house. Reaching back to the house I walked by card shop and see Nike at the card shop with some girl who's been teaching him how to play his new deck. It's nice thinking back on it….am I truly a bad guy, Nash hasn't even told me what real reason he wants the numbers for or even what he plans to do with them. I can't just abandon it now, I have a responsibility to my fellow Barians and I will protect them no matter what.

~Meanwhile In the Astrelian Barian World~

"Don what do you want of me."

"I need you to go down to Earth reveal yourself to Kei, then as they form the Barians together take them all out one by one and steal their numbers."

"Don Thousand what about Kei, unlike the others he possesses,"

"Don't tell me what he possesses I know of his parentage."

"Yes, but from what you tell me he already begins to doubt his true nature."

"Exactly once you begin to take away the gathered Barians he will slip into chaos."

"Alright then Lord Thousand I will head down there."

"Here then take this these numbers then."

"I will use them to the best of my ability master."

"Now go insure history doesn't repeat itself !"

BAM, Make some assumpitons off of that !


	11. Questions of a Tenjo-Ray of Bright Hope!

**Hey guys just know I LOVE fusion and reinventing old cards, keep that in mind and don't forget to enjoy it !**

All I wanted to do was help the world with my father's deck. Now here I was lying in bed in typical schoolgirl outfit and nothing that I can do. This is the story of how I met the 2 people who forever changed my life. Kaza City, I wonder what will become of you once the 7 Barians come together. To be honest though I am Barian myself and I wondered what would become of the beautiful city. I don't want to be the bad guy. I don't even want to know what the shadowy figure will do to me if I resist the orders he gave me. I then got up to do number hunting.

"Hey mom I'm going out to do some errands all right !"

"Ok Maka have fun !"

Now it was time to hunt the number cards, to me it was a game of chess I had to make sure to make myself seem weak, but I had to also show my power off. So for now I only bring 5 numbers at once and kept the other 5 numbers I had collected in a lead box. For whatever reason lead seems to stop number cards from being detected. Now I just simply walked around town and waited to sense something. I waited and then I detected her, I sensed the 2 numbers resonating. I walked towards them a male and a female, one of them gives off a vibe that rivals the one of numbers. I don't even think that is possible, it doesn't even make sense so I shook that off.

"Hey you two !"

"Who is ?" asked the female.

"Yes, you two I challenge the female to a duel !"

"Um Yuko is that ok with you ?"

"Sure one harmless little duel won't do any harm."

I guess the male doesn't understand the powers that the female has, and apparently the male's name is Yuko.

"Now, oh whats your name again ?"

"Name's Maka Tenjo."

"Alright then Maka let's duel !"

(Niwako-4000/Maka-4000)

"Now I'll let you go first Maka."

"Alright then I draw ! I'll start off by playing Photon Sanctuary, which allows me to summon 2 photon tokens to the field with 2000 attack ! Now by tributing these 2 tokens I can special summon Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon (3000/2500) !"

"Awesome you can already summon a card like that on your first turn !"

"I'll end my turn with a facedown. Now show me what you got !"

"I will, I draw ! First off I play Hand destruction, now we send 2 cards to the grave to draw 2."

"Alright then if you insist."

"Now I summon Lonefire Blossom and now I can tribute it to summon Tytannial, Princess of Camellias (2800/2600) !"

"It's still not strong enough to destroy Galaxy Eyes."

"Still not finished, now I activate the effect of Glow-Up Bulb which now by sending the top card of my deck to the graveyard I can now summon it. Now I tune them together and summon Naturia Leodrake (3000/1800) ! Now attack Galaxy Eyes it's time for a crash !"

"Fine then go Galaxy Eyes !"

A bright light then appeared and they clashed and as the dust settled Galaxy Eyes still stood there and the light dimmed down.

"But how is Galaxy eyes still standing !" she exclaimed

"Its cause of my trap card Photon Current, when a light dragon type monster is attack on my side of the field I can increase its attack points by your monster's. Now take the 3000 damage ! Photon Blast !"

"Ahhhhhhh"

(Niwako-1000/Maka-4000)

"I admit that was good I'll set 1 card face down and end my turn."

"I draw ! Now I summon Galaxy Knight (2800/2600), since I have a photon monster on my field I can summon him without a tribute. Now I play Galaxy Expedition, now since I have a level 5 or higher photon and galaxy monster I can summon another Galaxy or Photon monster from my deck. Now I can summon Galaxy Tyranno (2000/0), Now behold I overlay all 3 of them to get Neo-Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon (4500/3000) ! Now go Attack Photon Stream of Destruction !"

"Not so fast Maka I play Mirror Force, now all monsters you control is destroyed !"

"Well it was fun Niwako, but this card will end it GO Rank Up Magic - Photon Transformation ! Now I can target one Galaxy Eyes Xyz monster and then I can rank it up to either a Chaos Number or a regular Number !"

"Numbers wait does that mean."

"Yup Now Rank Up Neo Galaxy Eyes, Matter Destruction, I summon Galaxy Eyes Dark Matter Dragon !"

"A Number card. Yuko catch !"

She threw him a box, probably the numbers inside.

"GO Attack her Dark Photon Stream !"

"NIWAKO !"

(Niwako-0000/Maka-4000)

She fell down and lost cousinous, the thing about dueling a Barian is that whoever loses takes all the real damage that they would've taken during the whole game.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to do this, but I have to or else something will happen."

"Lets duel and we'll see how sorry you are."

(Yuko-4000/Maka-4000)

You could see the look of anger on his face, he wore a the green blazer and the black shirt.

"I'll go first, I summon Rockstone Warrior (1800/1600), and end my turn with that."

"I draw, I play Polymerization to fuse together Galaxy Eyes cloud Dragon with Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon to summon Twin Galaxy Lizard (2000/1200), Now I activate its effect where by tributing it I can summon both of the materials used to summon it. So return my dragons ! Now I activate the effect of Galaxy Eyes cloud Dragon by tributing him I can summon a second Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon from my hand ! Now I play Galaxy Expedition , Now since I control A level 5 or higher Photon monster I can summon out my final Galaxy eyes ! AHHHHH!"

When I was given the deck with a note from my father he told me to be careful and not summon 3 Galaxy eyes Photon Dragons. He was afraid that my body couldn't handle it, I could see why. But I'm not weak like my father said so I brush off the high stress placed on my body and get up to complete my turn.

"Now Go Galaxy eyes #1 Attack Rockstone !"

"Well it won't matter When Rockstone warrior's attacked I take no battle damage !

"Who said anything about destroying ?"

"What ?"

"Now I activate the effect of Galaxy eyes where I can Banish Him and the attack target till the end of the turn !"

"Wait what !"

The 2 went away and only a brief part of the weight on me came off

"Now Galaxy eyes #2 attack him Directly !

"Ahhhh god it hurts !"

(Yuko-1000/Maka-4000)

"I'll end my turn with a face down !"

"And our monsters come back to the field !."

"Now it's my turn I draw ! I'll summon out Synchron Carrier and then I'll play his effect to summon out Fleur Synchron and now tune them together to synchro summon STARDUST DRAGON (2500/2000) Now since Fleur synchron was used I can summon out to the field Tuningware ! Now due to Boost Warrior's effect I can summon him to the field ! Now I tune them together to summon Formula Synchron (500/1500) ! Now due to Tuningware I get to draw one card. Now I play Road to Assault and Now Stardust gains 1000 attack points and all my opponent's face up cards are negated ! Now go on in Stardust Dragon Attack the Galaxy eyes monster !"

"It's not going to be that simple you know cause I play Galaxy Fusion !"

"Another Fusion !?"

"Yes and now by fusing all 3 Galaxy eyes monsters together I can create Galaxy Eyes Ultimate Photon Dragon (4500/3000) ! Next up I play its special ability to banish all cards on the field till the end of the battle phase !"

"Lets agree to disagree I play Limit Over Drive where now I can summon a synchro monster with levels equal to the ones I have on the field by sending them back to my extra deck ! So appear the embodiment of me and Yusei's soul I summon MAJESTIC STAR DRAGON (3800/3000) ! NOW YUSEI LETS GO MAJESTIC FUSION !"

2 glowing balls of light then spouted out of where he was standing they went into the air and flew fused together to hit the ground and a man stood up one who had red wings and had a helmet and armor that resembled that of Stardust Dragon with a mark or a dragon's head on his left arm.

"What are you ?"

"We are the living embodiment of hope, we are the ones strike fear into the evils that haunt this universe, we are a signer ! Now since you activated an effect I can activate the effect of Majestic Star which allows me to destroy all monsters on the field !"

"WHAT !"

"GO Majestic destruction !"

"You beat me around every corner intersting."

"Now I set 2 facedowns and end my turn !"

"Fine its my turn I draw ! I play Rebirth of an Atom, now I can summon 2 Galaxy monsters from my deck or graveyard but I take damage equal to their combined attack. I summon Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon and Galaxy Wizard. Now time for the pain.

I see the light coming nearer and I feel the lights start to burn me

"AHHHH!"

(Yuko-1000/Maka-1000)

"Now I activate the effect of galaxy wizard and now his level changes to level 8. Now go I Exceed Summon NUMBER 107 : GALAXY EYES TACHYON DRAGON (3000/2500) !

"A Number over 100 Yuasa tell me I'm dreaming !"

"You're not now I play his effect now by detaching one I can negate all face up cards on the field !"

"Now go attack him directly !"

"Not so fast GO Stardust Flash, now I can summon back Stardust Dragon ! Next up GO ASSULT MODE ARMOR ACTIVATE !"

"What do You mean ?"

"I mean my trap card ! now I can tribute Stardust Dragon to summon Stardust Dragon Armor Assault Master (4000/0)."

"Damn, I end my turn."

"Now I need this draw, now The best of all duelists can generate the exact card they need, GO CRIMSON DRAW !"

His deck turned a vibrating red where it glew.

"I play Stardust Shimmer ! I banish the materials that I summoned to bring out Stardust Dragon and Formula Synchron to Summon back Majestic Star Dragon ! Now attack 107 Stardust !"

"Well thats game then cause I play Honest from my hand, this is it !"

"No I play Majestic Star Dragon's effect ! Now Once more Majestic destruction "

"You've just sealed your fate, now all it takes for me to beat you is a 1000 monster."

"Or is it."

"What are you talking about you've wasted your hand and your field is empty this is the end of the duel, I'm sorry ok defeat is near accept it !"

"No Its not cause when my Armor Assault Master is destroyed I can summon back it's weaker version I call upon STARDUST DRAGON ASSAULT MODE (3000/2500)!"

"So this is the power of hope."

I see now the ability to pull off anything no matter how bad or bleach it is for you, I know what I must do.

"Go Yuko Attack Me ! I see it now I see how I can beat the grasp of Don ! Finish me so I can be free !"

"Look I don't know what that means but I must defeat you thats the only way to beat the barians ! Go Starstrike Blast !"

I accepted defeat easily I knew what I must do, I felt the scars and burn marks on my body.

"Are you Okay !"

He looked normal now and he was looking over me and then I black out.

I wake up in a room full of plants and there is a man with a black tie and vest looking over me. Welcome back Maka or should I say Master of 107 ?


	12. Kidnapped !-Rise Of the Nordics !

Meanwhile in the back of a trailer...

"Hey, wake up buddy."

"huh,where am I ?"

"I don't know sounds like trapped in the back of a trailer, mate."

I don't remember anything, as far as I knew I was asleep and woke up here.

"Hey chap what's your name ?"

"Nike, thats my name."

"I'm Robin this here is Halldor, hey old man wake up."

"Oh he finally has arrived."

"Oh stop blabbing on that old prophecy you keep blabbing on about."

He looked extremely old with long white hair and one of his eyes was of pure white.

"My dear boy take this, please it is meant to be."

He hands a wooden box over and inside is a deck.

"A deck but I already have one."

"Yes I realize that son, but this deck belongs with your signer of Crimson."

"Crimson ? what do you mean."

"You 2 must continue on the one of the skies and one of hell."

"What the bloody hell do you mean by that bloke ?"

The truck stopped and the old man had disappeared

"What the hell where did he go ?"

The door then opened and 3 men in suits were waiting with one in the middle.

"Hello, there gentlemen as you don't know we have kidnapped you to fight for the Zakara name in illegal underground dueling. Now if you refuse then i'm afraid (cooks gun) we will have a problem. Any questions ?"

"Yeah who are you and why us."

"Call me Big Boss, and why you, its simply because you 2 are the best Motor-duelists I could find. Also take these."

"Keys to my home and don't think about any funny ideas of escaping I've got snipers 24/7 hidden around the property."

"Hey mate can I get my deck back now ?"

"Funny you think you can get your deck back, NO."

"NO, what do you mean by that !"

"I'm afraid you will duel with cards I supply no need to lose when you have the best cards."

"Bad cards how bout we duel you and if you lose we get to use our cards, but if you win we never talk about it again."

"Interesting, seems only fair I give you a chance, but there's a problems none of you have cards so its illogical. Nice try though."

"Then what are these ?"

Nike pulled out the box and opened it showing the deck inside. Bigg Boss then turned to his henchmen with a scowl

"YOu idiots I thought you searched him for all his cards."

"But I thought he was clear."

"Well I wasn't now are we dueling or not. "

"Well then, it seems things have changed but I'm a fair man. Bring the boys to the New Arena, lets see what this spiked hair boy can do."

"Nice one mate, looks like the ol block actually came in handy."

"Come with us kids."

They were taken through the house and saw its beautiful decor and styling. We then reached a long room with a disco ball looking thing at the top and and a track.

"Gentlemen welcome to the world's first Action Turbo dueling arena."

"Well it's a boost from the school."

"Are you kidding me I ran circles around the desert before this."

He pulled out a D-Wheel for Nike

"Where's yours ?"

"Oh I'm not dueling you, my daughter is."

A garage compartment on the side of the room just opened and a female drove in on the motorbike . She took her helmet off to revel short purple hair.

"So this is my opponent dad."

"Yup now just duel him and you get a raise in your allowance."

"You know I don't like your line of work, but if it gets me extra cash I'm in."

"Well then what should I call you then."

"Address me by Zero."

"Alright Zero, Lets go !"

HE hopped on one and inserted his deck inside readying up for the duel.

"Action Field ON !"

Around them it turned into an apocalyptic wasteland with lava cover the streets and burning buildings.

"Hey what the hell ?!"

"Oh don't worry it just materialized holograms it's fake, and your Runners have been programed to follow a course so you don't get hurt."

"All right then dad you better be right about this."

"Duel !"

(Nike-4000(0)/Zero-4000(0))

"Ladies first."

"Surely Draw !"

"Nike-4000(0)/Zero-4000(1))

"I play Worm X (1800/1000) now I'm allowed to send to the graveyard Worm Apocalypse. I'll set a card facedown and end my turn !"

"Its my turn then Draw !"

Nike-4000(1)/Zero-4000(1)

"Now I play Dverg of Nordic Alfar(100/1000) then it's effect allows me to summon another Nordic Monster from my hand so I summon Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar(1400/1600) by tributing Dverg. I then end my turn."

"So tell me why is daddy interested with you ?"

"I don't know, probably because I was a turbo duelist before."

"Wait what do you mean WAS a turbo duelist."

"I got amnesia when I dueled someone, all summer I've been learning how to use my decks."

"Why did daddy do it then."

"Are you going to take your turn, yet ?"

"Oh yes sorry, I draw !"

(Nike-4000(1)/Zero-4000(2))

"I tribute Worm X to summon Worm Warlord(2350/1800), Now attack Svartalf Fist Spike !"

"Not so fast I play Nordic Relic Megingjord which doubles my monster's attack raising it to 2800 !"

Nike-4000(1)/Zero-3550(2)

"Damn it I end my turn."

"Alright my turn I draw !"

Nike-4000(2)/Zero-3550(2)

"I now play the speed spell Recycle which by giving up 500 life points I can add one monster to my hand from my graveyard, so I can add back Dverg ! Now I summon Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar, which his effect allows me to summon Dverg !"

"Hate to break it to you but none of those monster have the ability to finish me off."

"Who said that was my intention ?"

"What do you mean ?"

"Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar is a tuner monster !"

"At tuner monster !?"

"Yes now go I tune together all 3 of my monsters !The god that was born from the stars, show us your absolute power and make the world laugh ! Synchro Summon ! Descend, Loki - Lord Of the Aesir !"

A purple crack then appeared and got wider as 2 hands ripped it appart and out of it came Loki

"A Nordic God !? But how Is it you have a god ! (Following the anime instead of them being their TCG/OCG attributes I'm using the anime so their Divine Beasts in this.)

"You better get ready now Loki go for a direct attack, Arctic Blast !"

"Not so fast I play the trap Ring of destruction Meaning Loki is destroyed and we take damage equal to it's attack points !"

"Well, I ain't allowing that to happen, I activate Loki's ability which negates your trap and destroys it !"

"NO !"

Nike-3500(2)/Zero-250(2)

"Had I known that then I would've had activated that on summon."

"Well, it's in a sense your fault for underestimating the power of a god."

"Well I never had an opponent as challenging as you even if you do have amnesia you truly are a great duelist."

She smiled

"Well you are too, now go its your turn !"

~Inside the spectator's box~

"DAMN IT YOU IDIOTS LOOK AT THIS !"

"But sir my men swore that they had him patted down twice they found no box of the sort."

"Well does it look like that was true."

The mne looked down and walked out the room, Big Boss then looked at Robin.

"Or was it you ?"

"It was that old man that was with us."

"WHAT OLD MAN ! My men never picked up an old man.."

"Well he called himself Haldor."

Big Boss's eyes widen and he sat down next to Robin

"Well it seems like what that old man said is true, the curse so many years ago."

"Look mate, mind explaining."

"Back in the day when I was staring out as a the Boss of this here company, my father had recently passed down to me at 18 and we had kidnapped a man and his comrades. The leader's name was Haldor, one by one his friends began dying due to the intensity and exhumation of the duels. Before he died he cursed me that a man who held the Polar Gods and cards of signs would come to me by my own means. How would destroy my company and steal what I care about most."

"And what DO you care most 'about ?"

"My daughter Zero."

"Well in a sense you deserve it due to the work you have."

He then pushed him down out of the seat.

"No one is taking my daughter away from me. No one hear ME !"

He then got up and sat back down thinking that he didn't need to fight back he would have it coming eventually


	13. Rebirth of Red Dragon-Number 59 ?

**Hey guys sorry for not posting last week finals for school are coming up and I really am trying super hard in school to ace it. But it's here and I do hope you enjoy. **

"Alright I end my turn."

She then had a number pop up on her hand and she proceeded with to draw.

"I draw !"

Nike-3500(2)/Zero-250(3)

"Now I play Worm Call, now I can special summon Worm King (2700/1100), I summon Worm Y ! Now I tribute summon Worm Queen (2700/1100) due to her effect I can summon her by only using one Worm."

"What are you planning Zero ?"

"You'll see."

A shade of purple aura then appeared over her and her eyes turned red

"Now go I overlay Worm King and Worm Queen to Exceeds summon NUMBER 59-Worm Extinction Survivor (3500/4000)!"

Flashbacks came back to him of Number 32 and his arm began to glow and burn.

"What is this feeling it feels so familiar."

"Now I activate the effect of No.59, I can detach one XYZ material and destroy all monsters on the field and then you take damage equal to to their attack !"

"Wait what !?"

"Now Go ! WORM VENGEANCE !"

"AHHHH!"

Nike-200(2)/Zero-250(3)

"Lucky for you the turn after I activate this effect I have to automatically end my turn, now try to pull a miracle !"

"I will cause at the end phase Loki is resurrected !"

"I don't think so No.59 has a special ability in which neither player can do anything involving their graves !"

"But that means.."

"Yes Loki CAN'T COMEBACK ! Surrender and I'll spare you the embarrassment of losing !"

"Never ! Now it's my turn GO DRAW !"

Nike-200(3)/Zero-250(3)

"Now this is the card I needed ! I play the speed spell Return of the Jars ! Now I activate it's 1st effect which means whatever hands we have we discard and draw 5 cards."

"Well thank you for the extra cards then !"

"No I think you'll see what's happening here. I summon Mara of the Nordic Alfar and her effect activates which allows me to use 2 nordic cards in my hand as synchro material for a synchro summon and I chose Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjostr of the Nordic beasts !"

"So what a no level 8 synchro monster is strong enough to take down my monster."

"Lets see about that I tune them together to summon forth RED HOT DRAGON ARCHFIEND(3000/2500) !"

His pupils turned red and the sign on his arm grew and when that happened it all came back, the memories and more importantly the memories of a the previous owner of the card he summoned. He then drove to what seemed to be a dead straight into the Lava.

"Hey watch out you idiot !"

He drove of it and when it looked like he wasn't going to make the jump towards the other side a dragon rose out of the lava and pushed him to the other side safely and took for the sky.

"So what it only has 3000 compared to No.59's 3500."

"I'm not done yet cause I play The Action Speed Spell RED HOT SOUL !"

"Action Speed Spell there's no such thing !"

"Oh but there is why do you think I did that jump, I saw a card floating above that jump."

"IMpossible !"

"Now it's effect activates where its attack becomes equal to one of my opponent's monsters and it can't be destroyed this turn !"

"But Numbers can't be destroyed by other numbers only by other number cards !"

"Wanna bet ? GO Hot Red Dragon, RAGING HELLFIRE !"

It attacked and struck her monster and an explosion that caused them to see a cloud of dust and it cleared up when only Hot Red still on the field.

"What ! HOW only Numbers can destroy numbers !"

"Signers destroy numbers, now activate, the effect of RED HOT SOUL ! When a monster is destroyed By monster gets to attack you again !"

"NOOOO!"

Nike-200(3)/Zero-0000(3)

Her bike then stop and she got off and fainted with a long no proceeding from behind where he stopped his bike. Getting dizzy Nike also fell to ground and closed his eyes as he saw someone running to Zero and holding her tearing up.


	14. Different Paths

Hey guys its been so long and finals has got me draged so I'm taking a small break and am going to work on a new Death Note fanfiction that I'm sure you'll like.

Back in the greenhouse…

"Oh is she awake Kei ?"

"Yeah she is."

He leaned in and whispered "Don't mention anything about what I just told you and we will talk about this later."

She nodded in compliance.

"Alright then get up then."

He offered her a hand and pulled her up

"Are you okay you took quite a hit."

"Yeah thanks for asking."

She then walked outside and sat down outside the door of the greenhouse.

"Hey Yuko I got this buddy you watch over your girlfriend."

"Alright then go on."

He then walked towards her and closed the door. He then sat down next to her.

"So what now here to make me do your evil bidding ?"

"What do you mean by that ?"

"You know who I am thats what I mean."

"Oh yeah that. No I'm not."

"Then what are not the leader or can all barians detect the over 100s."

"No I don't want to harm this universe I want the opposite and that's to help protect you guys."

"Protect but the man said.."

"We were given free will for a reason right ?"

"Yeah you could say that."

"Use it then and defy what he has told us to do."

"You know you're not all what I expected from another Barian."

"What did you expect ?"

"A dictator."

"Well then have I proved you wrong ?"

She giggled

"Yeah, and it's not you know."

"Then tell me what is your name ?"

"Well you called me by it earlier."

At this point she had a large smile on her face.

"Well my memory is bad tell me what it is."

"Fine it's Maka, Maka Tenjo."

"Name is Kei nice to to meet you."

He offered his hand to shake and she took the offer.

"I kinda hope the others are as good as you."

"What do you mean ?"

"I mean not following what we were told to do."

"Yeah, I hope they are the same."

"Ready to go back inside ?"

She looked back at him

"Yeah sure."

They open the door and came in

"Hey you ok ?" Yuko asked

"Yeah I guess you could say I am."


End file.
